


3- Do You Wanna Hang?

by MJRoX



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Alchol, I dunno how to write drunk people, Other, Party, Short, i should be studying but fuck it, like hella short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJRoX/pseuds/MJRoX
Summary: “How much did you drink?”In which Jeremy gets hella wasted at the Halloween party.





	3- Do You Wanna Hang?

“How much did you drink last night?” The squip’s voice echoed through Jeremy’s head as he leaned against the wall slightly, watching the boy vomit.  
“A lot.” Came Jeremy’s reply as he stood up to go get aspirin. 

He frowned as he placed the pill in his mouth and chugged it down with a glass of water. “The party must have been pretty wild though,” he continued, pulling a shirt on over his head. “I don’t even remember what happened.”


End file.
